Hurricane Otto (1980, Tubaworld)
''Part of ''LckyTUBA's 1980 Tubaworld hurricane season Overview Hurricane Otto was an extremely powerful storm that peaked as a Category 6 in September of the 1980 Tubaworld hurricane season, and impacted the Southern Tubaland Islands as a Category 2 as well as far southwestern Ottoland as a Category 1, causing minor damage. Meteorological History A tropical wave well southeast of Ottoland formed quickly into a tropical depression on the morning of September 6 and was named Tropical Depression Fifteen by the LTWC, and was renamed Otto after it strengthened into a tropical storm that afternoon. Otto steadily strengthened through the coming days, reaching hurricane status on the evening of September 7. Otto rapidly intensified starting the following evening, becoming a major hurricane early in the morning on September 9 and reaching Category 4 status just hours later. Otto developed a small eye, which cleared out throughout the day on September 9. On the morning of September 10, Otto strengthened into the third and final Category 5 of the season, and continued to rapidly intensify over water temperatures of 31-33 C throughout the day. Otto became an extremely powerful Category 6 hurricane early in the morning on September 11, and continued to strengthen to peak that afternoon with winds of 200 mph and a central pressure of 880 mbar. An eyewall replacement cycle occurred that evening, and Otto weakened to a Category 5 early the following morning. Otto continued to weaken, and fell to a Category 4 on the morning of September 13, but completed its eyewall replacemnent cycle as the storm became more symmetrical, and began to restrengthen that evening. On the evening of September 14, Otto restrengthened to Category 5 status, which it retained for 24 hours as it made a secondary peak of 165 mph and 920 mbar before weakening to a Category 4 on the evening of the 15th. Otto continued to weaken gradually due to persistent southwesterly shear over the next several days. On the afternoon of September 18, Otto fell below major hurricane status, and bottomed out as a 105 mph as it made landfall on Southern Island with a pressure of 959 mbar early in the morning on the 19th. Otto soon began restrengthening and restrengthened into a Category 3 major hurricane early in the morning on September 20. Otto continued to restrengthen, and reached a tertiary peak of 145 mph and 930 mbar on the evening of the 21st. Shear started to increase dramatically the following morning, and Otto began to rapidly weaken as it encountered the shear. On the morning of September 23, Otto weakened to a Category 2, and fell to Category 1 status that evening as it began to recurve to the north. The shear began to let up as Otto moved further north, although Otto began to enter waters unfavorable for further development, and Otto continued to gradually weaken as it approached far southwestern Ottoland. Late in the evening on September 25, Otto made landfall in southwestern Tubaland as a 75 mph, 966 mbar Category 1 hurricane. Otto weakened as it moved inland, falling to tropical storm status early on the morning of the 26th. Otto weakened to a depression early on the morning of the 27th as it moved over Lake Legato, and was absorbed by a large extratropical system that afternoon.Category:LckyTUBA Category:Tubaworld Basin Category:Intense storms